shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenichi Ryuzaki/Abilities and Powers
<- Back to Kenichi Ryuzaki Introduction Abilities and Powers As captain and the strongest of the New Dawn Pirates, Kenichi has immense physical strength, capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands. Additionally, Kenichi has always fought the strongest villain of the story arc. Kenichi's sheer physical strength and dexterity is a result of his unorthodox Upbringing which he does not like to talk about for because they are bad memories. Despite his pretty Boy appearance, Kenichi is a remarkably powerful combatant. His prowess has been recognized all through-out the west Blue as one of the best to ever come from their. While a firm promoter of Revolutionary Army and as well-known for his specializing of Unpredictably-style forms in combat, Kenichi can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. In all the fights he has been seen in other than with the higher marines and Pirate's, he has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to his opponent just to make them go all out. Even against other monster-class opponents, he has been able to defeat his opponent without much effort. When fighting full-out, he has repeatedly held back by Strength to make the fight last longer. The best example of his overall prowess was shown from his brief struggles with Admiral Kizaru and Akainu, both being high rank and strong members of the Marine. As a result of the brief fight, Akainu was so impressed with Kenichi's skill that he actively seeks a battle to the death with him. He has remarkable mastery of all forms of weapon combat. Even when wielding dull utensils such as wooden spoons, his attacks have shown potentially lethal might behind them. In all the fights he has been in, he has yet to be seen receiving any major injuries even against other master-class weapon-users. He is capable of throwing kicks so fast that even cameras slowed down to 1/1000 of a second can only barely catch a glimpse of them. He can move fast enough to literally run on water. Kenichi has never explicitly stated what Fighting style he follows, but it can be assumed by his extensive knowledge of Different styles that he knows just about every martial art in existence, or is at the very least familiar with them, and combines all of them to form his own fighting style. Because of this Kei, or anyone that has met him except Akira, believes he is not human. The true exent of his skill is yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with any High Rank/Strong Marine and Pirate, he has maintained a calm and detatched demeanor, able to fight on equal ground with him while spliting his attention or completely overwhelming them once getting serious. Like all Devil Fruit users, Kenichi cannot swim. However, unlike other Devil Fruit users, he doesn't avoid Contact water and will even jump into water if it means pissing off the WorldGovernment Who try to catch him. Devil Fruit he ate.]] For further information: Reikei Rekei no Mi Kenichi has gained extraordinary Abilities from eating the Reikei Rekei no Mi (lit. Aura Aura Fruit, Aura Fruit in the English dub), which is one of the rare and legendary Devil Fruits. After consuming the Reikei Rekei no Mi, Keniichi Gained the Ability to use Different Aura's as a weapon. Keinichi can see the "auras" of people and animals around him. The exact nature of the auras is unclear, though he sees the auras as diffrent color light surrounding the individual. "It's like each person holds a star beneath their skin, each one begging to escape". He described the light of animals as "Smaller auras". It is unknown if he constantly sees the auras of living things or if there is an "off switch". According to Kenichi, Akira's aura was unusually bright. It is unclear if this is a property of all Logia Devil Fruit User's. Part of Kenichi's ability also allows him to actually take the aura of others. This leaves the bodies of his victims withered. If his victim is an Devil Fruit User, he also takes their ability. After taking an Marine Earth Logia Type's aura (and Him dead), He actually possessed his Earth ability Thou only in the form of Aura. Taking auras requires close proximity and physical contact. In every visible instance of Kenichi's aura theft, he has touched his victims with two hands. He described the sensations associated with taking auras: "The heat traveled up my fingers and into my chest, filling me with white, Powerful light." he also said, "I could feel everything, their hopes, their dreams for the future, while they no longer felt anything at all. Their spark belonged to me now." Haki Like Kenichi is able to utilize "Haki" the same way Shanks, Luffy and Whitebeard and Rayleigh can. He is able to use all 3 types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki. Haoshoku Haki He is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed in one in a million people. Like Rayleigh he has mastered Haōshoku Haki to the extent that he can render a specific target completely unconscious. He to is able to do this without the aid of eye contact, nor adversely affect anybody else near the initial target because his Unknown past. He has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a small group with a quick glare without affecting anyone else. A possibility of his Haoshoku Haki is that he can tame large animals as he was shown in a quick flash back surrounded by a group of large animals in a snowy forest. Kenbunshoku Haki During his meeting Whitebeard, he is using the ability to predict his opponent's moves, by instinct, This is most likely because of Kenbunshoku Haki. He tells his crew to not attack Whitebeard because he had a vision of himself looking weak mourning the lost of his crew. He was also able to dodge a bullet point-blank while lost in thought, but whether it was because of his Haki or simply his incredible Luck is unknown. He is also shown Dodging Bartholomew Kuma's Tsuppari Pad Cannon after he wondered in to area where he was protecting the Thousand Sunny for the Straw Hat Pirates. He later again exhibited his Kenbunshoku Haki by predicting the arrival of the Real Straw hats to Sabaody Archipelago after two years, and was able to catch a glimpse of the crew in time before they dived under the water. Busoshoku Haki Kenichi seems to have also mastered Busoshoku Haki, as shown when he defeated a Sandora Lizard with a single Haki imbued punch while in Alabasta. This has been shown to be strong enough to knock the Giant Reptile over 70 feet away. He is also able to knock out Giant sea Kings with ease. Techniques References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages